Another Dream
by Los 4 Bleachers
Summary: Un pasado espantoso, un presente confuso y un futuro impredecible es lo que tiene que vivir una chica al conocer a su padre. *Parejas: HITSUKARIN e ICHIRUKI mas adelante. UA, Mal Summary pero denle una oportunidad y chéquenlo


**Hola, este es un nuevo fic. La historia es mía pero para la adaptación a Bleach necesite ayuda de mi amiga. Sin más que decir espero y les guste el fic**

**Declaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Tite Kubo, sin embargo la historia y 4 personajes que aparecerán más adelante si me pertenecen **

**Episodio 1: el inicio de mi sueño**

Yo vivía en México con mi madre que era soltera, en una casa muy pequeña, color blanca, pero por supuesto muy acogedora.

Mamá no tenía mucho dinero, solo lo que quedaba de la herencia que habían dejado mis abuelos.

Ella decido que dejaría de pagar la casa y me dijo que iríamos de viaje con el dinero que consiguiera. Viajamos por todo Europa, desde Inglaterra hasta Alemania, desde Italia hasta Grecia, lugares tan hermosos que no lo podía creer.

Después de Europa fuimos a Australia, mi mamá realmente estaba enferma, ella tosía sangre, más sin embargo siempre tenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Un día de esos a mi madre le dio un dolor muy fuerte en el corazón, solo recuerdo que termino en una camilla de un hospital… dormida. Cuando ella despertó me pregunto algo muy extraño: "¿Quieres conocer a tu padre?". Yo solo susurre un "si".

Cuando la dieron de alta mi madre pidió un último vuelo hacia Japón. Cuando llegamos a Japón, en el aeropuerto mi madre colapsó, no podía dejar de llorar junto a su cuerpo, unas personas llegaron para "ayudar", pero… ella no tenia pulso.

Y fue entonces cuando a la corta edad de 11 años, enferma de esquizofrenia, yo quede huérfana… solo me quedaba un conejo de peluche de cabellos blancos que mi madre me había regalado

Me enviaron a un orfanato, nadie me conocía, me trataban como una extraña, hasta que un día… alguien llegó… y cambio mi vida.

-¡hey! Niña- gritó una mujer abriendo la puerta de mi habitación- alguien te busca –

En ese momento pensé que era otro de esos intentos fallidos de que alguien me adoptara… no conteste y ella me tomo del brazo y me arrastro por el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala… ahí estaba… un hombre de cabellos blancos y una boina… me recordaba… a aquel peluche… que mamá me regalo…

Ya en la sala, ese señor no me miraba ni me preguntaba nada

Después de un rato, unos 3 minutos él me preguntó

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto este aun sin mirarme

-¿y-y-yo? 11- respondí temerosa viendo hacia el escritorio

-mmm… y tu familia…-

-mi mamá murió y yo nunca conocí a mi padre- le interrumpí sin mostrar emociones

-ya veo… y tu mamá… se llamaba Mary… ¿no es así?- en ese momento yo lo mire a los ojos, ya que él ahora me miraba fijamente, no entiendo cómo pudo saber el nombre de mi mamá

-s-si- respondí impresionada de la pregunta que me había hecho anteriormente

-ok-se levantó de la silla y dijo- gracias…-mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

Me llevaron a mi habitación y un rato después me dijeron que tomara las pocas cosas que me quedaban… ya que aquel señor… me había adoptado

En las manos solo traía una blusa y un pantalón y aquel peluche…un auto me esperaba afuera y aquel señor salió del auto a ayudarme para traer todas mis cosas

En el recorrido hacia la casa él me dijo que según los registros yo era su hija, comenzó a hablar sobre mi mamá, que se conocieron en un viaje de negocios que él tenía de España hacia México y muchas cosas más, parece que conocía más sobre mi mamá que yo.

Llegando a su casa me quede paralizada, era una mansión, realmente era enorme a comparación de nuestra casa, el me ayudo a sacar la maletas, si así se le podía decir a una bolsa de plástico mientras yo sostenía a mi conejo de peluche, el señor también me dijo que a mamá le gustaban mucho los conejos y que cuando ella estaba embarazada, cuando él se iba a regresar a Japón, le regalo ese conejo y ella, al morir, me lo entrego a mí.

-pasa- me dijo el al abrir la puerta de su casa

Al entrar me sentí extraña, ¿sería el aroma de la casa? O tal vez el tamaño de esta misma. El pasó después de mí y gritó…

-ya llegamos-

En la sala se escuchó otra voz

-¿llegamos? A quien trajiste- se escuchó la voz de un chico un poco molesto

-¡Ah, cierto! Olvide decírtelo, Toshiro- parece que "Toshiro" era el nombre de aquella persona en la sala. El señor me dijo que entrara a la sala, yo obedecí y entre a la sala, ahí estaba un chico no muy alto, de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa… él era de verdad… TETRICO-¡La encontré!- grito el señor a "Toshiro", haciendo que este se asombrara

- Ukitake- dijo toshiro ya enfadado –podemos hablar de esto-

-¡Claro!- dijo el señor con una sonrisa en la cara

Cuando estaban hablando se oía como discutían

-no debes estar secuestrando personas, Ukitake. ¿Qué pasa si alguien la busca y nos echan a la cárcel? –

- no pasa nada Toshiro, te lo explicare todo después, solo deja que se adapte al ambiente y… no me llames por mi apellido ¿quieres?-

-¿Cómo que explicármelo después? Soy tu nieto y debes confiarme la información-

-¿quisiste decirme anciano? Recuerda que te dije que dijeras que soy tu tío- dijo "mi papá" mientras seguían protestando

-lo que sea, lo único que quiero saber es ¿Quién demonios es ella?-dijo "Toshiro"

-Ella es mi hija, ¿ok? No te lo dije porque no sabía si en realidad lo fuera, pero mírala es igual a mí, aparte antes de que naciera tuve que firmar unos papeles donde decía que yo era su padre-

*se escucha que tocan la puerta*

-Como sea, yo igual me largo de aquí- dijo Toshiro caminando directamente hacia la puerta

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?-

-a jugar futbol con… ya sabes quién- dijo Toshiro que miraba hacia el suelo

- ¿Por qué no la invitas a ir?-dijo Ukitake con los 2 pulgares arriba

-mmm… como sea- dijo Toshiro un poco enfadado

*camino hacia la sala, donde yo estaba sentada*

-¡Oye tú!-dijo mirándome fijamente y con mucha rabia- tienes que ser social, así que vamos a ir al campo

Mmm…- de pronto vi que mi papá tenía un cartel que decía "di que sí"**- Supongo que si-

-ok, entonces párate y vámonos- dice el dirigiéndose a la puerta

* Cuando llegue a la puerta solo pude visualizar a una chica de cabello liso, corto y negro, de ojos de este mismo color*

-Hola- le decía ella a Toshiro

Ella solo me miro y estaba a punto de preguntar quién era cuando Toshiro la interrumpió con un "después te explico" y salió de la casa, ella camino al lado de él y yo no tenía nada más que hacer que seguirlos

Parece que esta va a ser una historia que no me gustaría vivir

Continuara….

**Notas: Por si las dudas **

**-la protagonista no es un personaje de Bleach**

**-la chica que describía al final era Karin Kurosaki **

**-cuando Ukitake tiene un cartel de "di que sí" hace parodia al comercial de quesos chen**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, porque me desvelé haciendo este fic**

**Si les gustó, tienen críticas, preguntas o algo que le falte al fic dejen reviews**

**Si quieren un siguiente capítulo háganlo saber, por ahora eso es todo **


End file.
